


Eggshells

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship may as well come with a fragile sticker and an expiry date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggshells

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Eggshells  
> Pairing: Ianto Jones/Owen Harper  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Their relationship may as well come with a fragile sticker and an expiry date.  
> Notes: Written for the fragile prompt on slashthedrabble  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They're such a mess right now and haven't deliberately touched each other in weeks despite sharing a bed. They sometimes wake together but quickly separate and move to the edges of their bed. Owen hates the distance between them but worries that any attempt at fixing things might bring it all toppling down. As lonely as this stalemate situation is, it's better than nothing at all.

Ianto must hate it too but Owen doesn't ask. Christmas gave them a stay of execution. Rhiannon had invited them for dinner. Ianto bought the presents and wrapped them. Owen's name was on the gift tags but he didn't see what they were until Mica and David opened them. They call him Uncle Owen, he likes being part of Ianto's family.

Ianto is so hard to read sometimes and Owen is beginning to despair of ever seeing him smile again. He does it at work, ever the professional, but never when it's just them. The Christmas day dinner had felt like a pantomime. They only went out for Valentine's Day because Tosh had asked about their plans. Ianto kissed him in the restaurant but it's been hands off ever since.

Owen misses the early days when they'd sometimes go to bed straight after dinner, unable to keep their hands off each other. They used to watch DVDs together, curled up on the couch. Now Owen is on the computer while Ianto watches tv. If it weren't for those occasional moments when Ianto accidentally curls up against him while asleep Owen would go crazy. A few days ago, he'd woken first with Ianto's arm thrown across his chest and he'd closed his eyes again till Ianto woke and moved away.

Work is it's usual mix of chaos and bizarre hours and they clash when they're both a little sleep deprived. They can't blame work though, they'd worked around their strange schedule for the first few months. When he thinks about the possibility of being single again Owen gets this horrible twisted feeling in his stomach. He doesn't want things to be over but he can't tell what Ianto wants. They haven't gone the childish route of ignoring one another but they barely speak, except to ensure one of them remembers to do the shopping. They take turns cooking and whoever hasn't cooked does the dishes. Occasionally they'll talk about work but they both avoid anything that might trigger a row.

In ten days it'll be their one year anniversary and Owen doesn't know what to do. If this were a movie, one romantic gesture might fix things but he's no leading man. Owen shuts down the computer and joins Ianto on the couch. Ianto offers the remote.

"This is fine."

Ianto shrugs. They sit in silence till Supernatural is over. Owen goes to bed first and is asleep when Ianto comes in an hour later. Ianto touches Owen's cheek softly, under the pretence of fixing the duvet, wondering how they got so far off track.


End file.
